monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Shagaru Magara
|weakest = |weakness = Limping |moves = Virus Shot, Virus Field |habitats = Forbidden Grounds, Unknown Great Forest |size = (?) |relation = Goa Magara |first = None |firstJP = (2013) |last = (2013) |generation = 4 }} Shagaru Magara is an Elder Dragon first introduced in Monster Hunter 4. It is the adult form of Goa Magara and the end-game Monster of the offline campaign in Monster Hunter 4. Physiology Overall, Shagaru Magara's body structure is similar to its juvenile form, Goa Magara. However, following the skin-shedding, its body is now covered in glittering golden scales, as well as its horns, claws and other spiky protusions, which changed colors from crimson red / purple to dark brown. The once hidden eyes underneath the horns are also now fully opened. Its ragged-tattered wings also became golden scaly sheets that when fully expanded, resembles a star shape (especially when both wings are expanded.) Abilities Having reached adulthood, Shagara Magaras' physical abilities are greatly enhanced; they are much stronger, more agile, and most of all, more ferocious. Their normal state is like that of an enraged Goa Magara, but with more variety of attacks and evasive maneuvers. Apart from more aggressive melee attacks like the clawed wings-pounce and a grab attack that involve crushing and hurling hunters around like a ragdoll, their virus breath attacks also get enhanced; the range of the explosion is larger and deals more damage, while the scattered pools of virus, not only infecting the hunters, also explode shortly after they were deposited, limiting the hunters' movements during a frenzied fight. When enraged, Shagaru Magaras will fly high up in the sky and lets out a deafening roar, while covering itself in purplish energy aura, before proceeding to deliver aerial assaults, or swooping down on unwary hunters. The fight can become difficult due to the fact that Shagaru Magaras are in a constant rage-like state, which gives inexperienced players less time to counter attack and heal themselves. Other concerns include the almost constant explosions around the arena that often catch careless players off guard, which can then lead to continuous assaults from Shagaru Magara that the players might not be able to escape from. The Confined Arena also works against the players, giving them only one big (breakable) rock in the middle of the arena to use as a temporary hiding spot, and with no other way out (unless the players carry a farcaster that takes them back to the campsite). Behavior While appearing divine like a mythical deity of sorts, it also shows to be calm and calculating, as shown during the first encounter with the player in the Confined Arena, where it calmly scanned its opponent. However, once the monster initiated an attack, its feral and brutal nature are displayed in full force; it will chase and attack its enemies in a wild and destructive manners, unleashing everything it has got. Being in a constate rage state that is comparable to a raging Goa Magara, its look almost deceive others of its horrific monstrous nature. Just like when they were still a juvenile, they release feral wyvern virus to infect other monsters nearby (the true reason for this behavior is still unknown but it is thought it uses it to kill every other monster making the Heavenly Mountains its own buffet, keeping it feed for weeks). However, the infection radius seems to be wider than ever, as the virus can be seen leaking out from its den, infecting many monsters in the Heavenly Mountain. The virus strain also seems to be more intense, easily corrupting a mighty beast like Zinogre and turns pack-monsters like the Iodrome and Ioprey against each other. The dark virus aura that envelops Shagaru Magara is so intense that it's said to dissipate only once the progenitor monster is dead. Other from the encounter at its den in the Heavenly Mountain, not much else is known about this unique and dangerous monster. Habitat While the juvenile Goa Magaras are known to roam many places (even if they are not seen in areas like the Frozen Sea, the monsters of that region can still get infected by the feral wyvern virus, suggesting that the Goa Magaras definitely have been around possibly during their long flights from one area to another to find more prey), it seems that they would return to shed their dark skins in order to enter adulthood high up in the Heavenly Mountain, to avoid possible threats during the shedding process. At the campsite of the Heavenly Mountain, stood an ancient stone door which has been sealed and shut tight. Beyond the door is actually the nest of Shagaru Magara, which is also known as the Confined Arena. It is possible that the people of the past erected the gate to keep the beasts in, or at least wanderers out. However, the Confined Arena doesn't have any walls, which allows Shagaru Magara to freely enter and exit, making the sealed door obsolete. Apart from its secluded den in the Heavenly Mountain, Shagaru Magaras are sometimes spotted wandering in the Unknown Great Forest. In-Game Description Notes *Shagaru Magara's horns and wings can be broken twice, while its tail can be severed, and carved. *Shagaru Magara has a Pin Attack; where it grabs a hunter with one of its clawed wings and crush them, before throwing them away. *Unlike Goa Magara, Shagaru Magara no longer need to use its hair to spread the virus. The viral substance seems to be leaking out of its body at all times, which can spread quite far out, posing a threat to all living things in the vicinity. *Similar to Goa Magara in Feral Wyvern Mode, Shagaru Magara can darken the area it is currently in, but much more greatly in comparison. However, unlike Goa Magara, Shagaru Magara has to be killed for the area to be back to normal again. *When entering Feral Wyvern mode, Shagaru Magara will fly in the air and roar, causing a purple aura to surround it. *Shagaru Magara's normal state is comparable to the raging state of Goa Magara (similar to the Golden Rajang which is constantly in a berserk state). *When low on health in the Unknown Great Forest, Shagaru Magara will sleep to recover health. : Category:Elder Dragons Category:MH4 Monsters Category:Monsters